Yu Nishinoya
For Karasuno High School's Girls' Volleyball Club's Captain, see: Yui Michimiya. ---- |height = 159.3cm |weight = 51.1kg |date of birth = |age = 16 |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Karasuno High School *Class 2-3 |team = Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club |number = 4 |position = Libero |debut = Chapter 1 |japanese va = Nobuhiko Okamoto |english va = Greg Ayres |images = yes }} Yu Nishinoya ( Nishinoya Yū), also known as Yuhi ( ) thanks to Miyuki Chabashira, is a student at Karasuno High School's Class 2-3 and a libero at the boys' volleyball club. Appearance Yu is very short for his age but has a quite muscular build. He has short, brown hair with a single blond wick in the middle of his forehead; usually, he styles it upwards, somewhat making him taller than he really is. He also has big, brown eyes similar to a feline. He is usually seen with his school uniform, which consists of the classic black gakuran–which he preferably keeps open, white shirt, black pants and white gym shoes with red accents. Personality Yu has a very energic personality and is quite temperamental. He attracts unwanted attention easily, which often goes badly for him; Miyuki always reclaims about he being too carefree since he hardly ever worries about the consequences of his actions (and may even revert to violence in order to vent out his anger on certain occasions). Yu can be extremely impatient, excitable and impulsive Like Ryunosuke Tanaka, Yu has large interest in girls, much for Miyuki's displeasure and anger. Specifically, he tries to approach Kiyoko Shimizu along with Ryunosuke but is ultimately ignored by her or scolded by someone, usually Miyuki or Daichi Sawamura. Abilities Statistics Relationships Koshi Sugawara Koshi is Yu's senior and they seem to be in good terms with each other, although the latter still agrees with Ryunosuke about try to catch up beautiful girls like Yumeko Hoshinomiya. Miyuki Chabashira Miyuki is Yu's childhood friend and they know each other since they were just little kids, living near each other; their families are also good friends. Yu seems to really considerate Miyuki and she is the person he most trusts; apparentely, he really likes her but at the beginning of the series, it was unknown if he loved her in a romantic manner like Miyuki does with him. Even so, he is constantly scolded by kicks by her due to his flirtatous nature to other girls,Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. usually without knowing what he did wrong for her to be so angered.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Miyuki is the only girl that Yu doesn't flirt with but is quite sincere and honest, treating her as he would treat a guy, showing that their bond are very deep. When Miyuki asked if she was important to him, Yu answered that she was the most important person in his life, making her blush; apparentely, he didn't say that in a romantic manner, just esteem her friendship.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. Ryunosuke Tanaka Yu is Ryunosuke's friend and are almost always together, as they share their large interest in girls and try often to approach Kiyoko Shimizu, but with no success. They also tried to flirt with Yumeko,Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. but Yu was scolded by Miyuki for doing that, while Ryunosuke was hit by Yumeko in his sensitive parts.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Yumeko Hoshinomiya They first met each other when Yumeko and Hitoka Yachi were looking for their class and he was ultimately ignored by her. Like Ryunosuke, Yu is very interested in Yumeko's beauty and "perfect body".Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Trivia *His name has the ideograms for "west" (西), "valley" (谷) and "evening" (夕). **When questioned about his name's origin, said: "the evening sun that sets in the western valley! But I still think that the name Yu doesn't fit Nishinoya!" *Yu's nickname gave by Miyuki, Yuhi (夕日), means "evening sun, setting sun, sunset". **It is also based on in a character from , . *His star sign is libra. *His favorite food is gari-gari-kun (soda flavor). *His worst subject is contemporary literature. *Asahi Azumane and Yu are foils. Their birthdays are inverse (01/01 and 10/10), as are their heights and personalities (and even their name ideogram contrast each other: respectively "east" and "west", "peak" and "valley", "morning sun" and "evening"). They are also the two best-known, talented, and accomplished members of the male team other than Tobio Kageyama. *Miyuki is ambidextrous and so is Yu. *He hates onions and moths, something that Miyuki makes fun of at times. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Karasuno Students Category:Karasuno's Boys' Volleyball Club Category:Liberos Category:Japaneses Category:Nishinoya Family